Unforgettable kiss
by Little Kakau
Summary: One-shot. The two young detectives were the only ones who hadn't planned...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cold Case. I borrow some characters to play with. I own Brian and Sharon, but I don't like them.

**Author's note**: I wasn't sure about this story, but **LillyScotty** helped me a lot, she also named it and now I can say: enjoy! :)

One shot - **Unforgettable kiss**

When a case is closed, it's time to celebrate, and Jones' Tavern was the perfect place. It was the end of day. They had all been drinking, and then they had left Scotty and Lilly there alone. The two young detectives were the only ones who hadn't planned anything for the weekend, so neither of them cared how late they returned home.

After the goodbyes, the two of them kept drinking. They were slowly reaching the point of drunkness, the silly laugh already had started.

"Lil, are you laughing at an ant, really?"

Lilly, still laughing, replied. "Well, if she wasn't in your neck, I swear, I couldn't laugh that hard."

"Why? Just because I didn't feel her... Wait! How do you know it was a 'she'? Couldn't be a 'he'?"

"I saw where she was going, from neck to mouth. Must be a girl."

Scotty smiled and said. "Right, right. Well, Lil, I think you're drunk...it's a bloody ant."

"So are you, that ant wasn't too small and you didn't feel her. And I enjoyed to see your new crush on your neck. It doesn't mean I'm drunk."

"Come on, Lilly!" He mumbled, smiling. "The ant is dead. What's up with an ant being a crush?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lilly stood up and said, half laughing, half serious. "Detective Valens, I guess I need to arrest you for this murder."

They both laughed hard, Scotty realizing just how drunk Lilly was.

Pouring beer in their glass, Scotty had an idea. He had listened to her talking to Kat about a blind date, and suddenly, he felt jealous. Why a woman like Lilly, strong and beautiful, was going to a blind date? She could have any man that she wanted just winking to them, and she chose to be set up.

"Truth or dare?" Scotty asked, asking the bartender for more beer.

"Truth" Lilly whispered, taking her beer.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"Not anymore, I'm tired of 'jerks' in my life."

"I didn't like the idea that you were going on a blind date. I'm glad to know."

Lilly heard relief in his voice and she smiled as she said. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Don't forget, truth is truth." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "Were you jealous of my date?"

"You know I'm drunk, right?" Scotty swirled the beer around, watching the spirals.

"Scotty, that isn't an answer, so talk."

"Don't blame me tomorrow, okay? Yes, I was. I always am. You need a good man, Lil."

"I don't need a man, Scotty." She said, laughing, although she didn't know why.

"I know you don't, but you got me Lil."

"Why are you jealous?"

"Truth or dare?" He asked, trying to skip of her question.

"Poor little man, skipping of my question." She was drunk, she knew she was. Everything was sounding much funnier than before. But the fun finished when she saw a man walking in her direction, with a brunette in his arms.

"Damn it!" She whispered, but it was a little loud and Scotty heard her.

"What's wrong Lil?"

"See that man? That one with a brunette in his arms coming to us?" She asked to Scotty, trying to hide her feelings and herself from the man. "He was an old crush. My first kiss..."

"Still don't get the problem..."

"He told me I could be alone forever if I didn't date him" sadness came in her eyes. "And I am alone." A tear dropped on the table as she pushed her tears away.

Scotty has never imagined Lilly taking teenagers words so seriously. She didn't want seem alone, so he was ready to help her.

"Come here gorgeous." Scotty pulled her closer, hugging her and slipping a ring on her finger.

"What are you doing? Where did you get this ring?" She asked in surprise.

"Mike told me to take them." He showed her another one on his left hand. "I took one from the store this morning. They are wedding rings. New ones that Mike will surprise Allie with tomorrow. It's their anniversary."

"And why are we wearing..."

Scotty cut her off before she finish her sentence. "Psh! You ex-crush is coming, play with me."

Lilly nodded as the man came closer.

"Lillian Rush! How long has it been?"

"Hey Brian! Glad to see you!" Lilly did her best to sound cheerful, wondering what Scotty was planning.

"Do you know my fiancè?" Brian asked as the brunette shook Lilly's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lillian, I'm Sharon."

"Nice to meet you too, Sharon, you can call me Lilly, just like everybody else does."

Scotty cleared his throat and spoke up. "I love my wife, but she always forgets to introduce me." Lilly stared at Scotty with what-are-you-doing gaze, as he kept saying. "Take a seat."

The couple were seated on the same table. Lilly still wasn't sure about what Scotty was doing, but she didn't care, because it was working. Her ex-crush stared at Scotty's and Lilly's hands, in shock when he heard the word "wife".

"When did you both got married?" Brian asked. "You both seem just friends. No offense or anything. Maybe you've been together too long to spark any romance anymore.."

Scotty was mad at that man, how could someone use such words? Then again, Brian was clearly not fond of Lily. On the another hand, it was true, they were just friends.

A good song started to play, Scotty stood up, taking Lilly's hand and saying. "Excuse me, you two. This is our song, hope you don't mind that I take my gorgeous wife to dance."

Lilly blushed furiously. "Honey, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Girl, we-" Sharon gestured between herself and Brian. "Haven't a song yet, enjoy yours".

Lilly was in Scotty arms then, dancing like lovers, and actually, that;s exactly how she felt. Scotty cologne was amazing. Lilly was drunk by his scene. Scotty eye's drifted to hers, amazed at what he saw. "You're gorgeous, you know?"

She let out a shy smile. "Scotty, they can't hear us. The music is loud."

"I didn't start talking for them to hear. I started talking for you to hear."

Lilly's face was bright red. They were definitely drunk, but still knew what was happening. "Thank you!"

"It's true, baby."

Scotty hugged Lilly tight when the song finished and whispered in her ear. "They are staring us. Let's play a little more."

He looked into her eyes, leaning closer, and then his lips were on hers. A soft touch turned into an unforgettable kiss.

"Bravo!" the couple on their table yelled. "Bravissimo! This is the love."

Lilly was confused. What was that? Why had Scotty kissed her? And why did she return his kiss? Could she blame the beer?

"Yes, it is. I have loved Lilly since I first sighted her." Scotty didn't care about what he was doing. He could blame the beer next day, he wanted enjoy that moment while it lasted.

"Lil, just the way you looked at me made me fall in love with you."

Lilly was blushed, loving his words. She wished it was a reality, along with the kiss.

"Oh, sweetie, I love when you talk in Spanish. You know that."

Sharon snatched her fiancè's hand and mumbled. "We are going now, you both clearly want to be alone. Glad to meet you two."

Brian turned to Lilly, his voice much softer. "Well, I was wrong, you never dated me and you got a good man. I'm not the key for success."

Scotty kissed Lilly's cheek and looked over to Brian. "No, you're not. Lilly is." And then, Brian and Sharon were gone.

After they were alone again, Lilly had many questions to ask Scotty, but before, she needed to thank him.

"Thanks, Scotty, but you didn't need to do that. Okay?"

"I know, but, you need to know, I loved being married to you." He said, taking her left hand and kissing it.

Could Lilly be falling in love?

"Scotty, they already left. What are you doing?" She asked confused, but also warm hearted at his kind words.

"I know...but I meant it."

Lilly smiled shyly, her hand gripping Scotty's hand harder. Scotty lent down slowly, placing another soft kiss to her lips.


End file.
